


Mac + Fallout + Jack + Mistake

by EWM



Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: A horrible AU to Mac + Fallout + Jack, An AU to Mac + Fallout + Jack, Blood, Episode: s03e11 Mac + Fallout + Jack, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Major character death - Freeform, Whump, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), death of Jack Dalton, internal bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: This is a horrible possible alternative to the outcome of Mac + Fallout + Jack (3x11)Please don't hate me (tell me what you think though too)The prompt was "impaling"
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Mac + Fallout + Jack + Mistake

The plan would have worked…or that was what Mac would tell himself in the years to come. It happened in slow motion; the crossbow released the empty tank at Jack just as they had discussed. Dalton knew not to duck, knew it was coming. If he had followed his own instincts at that point he would have survived, he might have been hurt, but he could have made it. However, he trusted Mac implicitly and stayed in his spot…The tank slammed into Dalton’s chest and he collapsed, and Mac raced over just as he was supposed to. Then he saw it; blood, coming out of the wrong place, Jack's stomach, it was spooling on the floor and Jack was cursing and spitting dark red spots onto Mac’s clothes

“Mac…Mac…my stomach hurts…why does my…” Jack groaned and put his hands on his tummy

Mac looked around in a panic, then saw it. A section of the catapult had come away with the empty tank and got Jack right in the gut…

“Jack let me look…please”

He pulled Jack’s hands away. There was a dark stain spreading across Jack’s clothes. He ripped the shirt off to check the wound. A piece of jagged metal was buried in his skin. The strip of grey was not large and shouldn’t have done him so much damage. Jack shouldn’t be in this much pain…but it had hit with such force. Mac had basically just driven a knife into his friend’s stomach, a large one.

“What’s happening…Mac…I can’t feel…everything is fuzzy..”

“Um you took a piece of metal to the stomach…you’ll be bleeding internally…”

“You can fix me…you can fix me…”

Even fighting for his life in a dark cold bunker Jack’s faith in his wunderkind was eternal

“Yes…I can take the metal…out…I need to stabilise the internal bleeding…I’ll be right back.”

It was a desperate, but he dashed back into the other room to look for something, anything that could help, he ran back to Jack still on his back. He was holding the medical kit in his hands and then tossed it against the wall. The blood stain had got bigger, the red circle around Jack was spreading fast. Mac felt the of damp sticky liquid touch his bare feet

“There’s nothing…here. God damn it…I”

“Mac…mac…I don’t think I’ve got a lot of time…”

“Don’t say that Jack, I’ll find a way, I just need a second. I promise I’ll think of something…”

“Kid…Mac…please”

Jack reached out his hands for Mac. The kid dropped to knees and crawled towards him. He took Jack’s hand in his own, there was blood everywhere. Dalton squeezed Mac’s fingers and smiled at him

“You know Mac, it doesn’t feel so bad no more. It aches a bit…but that’s it.”

“Jack...I”

“It’s fine…Mac. Truly, you know everything is going to be alright. You did nothing wrong…you hear me…you hear me Mac…you did nothing wrong.”

Mac unable to respond just nodded. He moved in closer to Jack grabbing Dalton’s rough fingers in both his hands, desperated to hold onto him. Dalton groaned and tried to move. MacGyver put his hand on Dalton’s shoulder lightly

“Come on Jack stay with me, you can hold on. I know you. You’re…you’re unstoppable. You can’t go anywhere without me remember? You go kaboom I go kaboom right?? ”

Suddenly Dalton grabbed MacGyver’s shoulders and pulled him in close, there was blood in Jack’s mouth

“I’m so proud of you…you know that right? Mac I am so proud of you, the man you are, the man you’ve become. Don’t ever stop being that…no matter what. Don’t ever stop being you. Don’t ever stooo…”

Then Jack Dalton died in MacGyver’s arms. He slumped backwards against the cold floor. Mac fell back, sitting crossed legged. His mind couldn’t register what he had seen, it couldn’t be true. Dalton was not dead…Dalton was not dead. He grabbed Jack and pulled his body against him and began to rock. The tears came slowly, quietly as MacGyver’s scientific mind registered the lack of breathing. And then Mac began to moan. He held Jack close to him, crying into his shoulder. Griggs watched from his monitor, he smiled at the horrible scene. He had planned to kill MacGyver, but seeing the boy break down in grief made the man realise that letting him live would be a far more fitting punishment. Mac would never be able to live with his shame. If he was lucky Mac might pull the trigger himself and if nothing else Griggs could see that the grief would consume him.

So Griggs let the door open, made a quick phone call and left MacGyver alone in the bunker. Mac didn’t see the light filter in, he didn’t register it when the Phoenix Foundation soldiers found him a day later still very much in the same position. He wasn’t crying anymore, he was staring blankly at the wall, his arms still encircling Dalton’s body. Matty found them and was horrified. They had to pry Jack’s away from MacGyver and even then Mac started to scream. Webber took in the bloodstained hands and Mac’s shadowed eyes. The soldiers dragged him to feet and two medical doctors came in and pushed a needle into his arm. Webber tried to get Mac to look at her, to say something, anything to reassure him that he was safe, but he wouldn’t. His eyes remained on the floor. He was ashamed.

He shouldn’t look at her, he’d killed Jack, he’d killed her friend, he didn’t deserve her as a friend. He’d killed Riley’s father….Riley would hate him to the end of his days….and rightly so. He was a murderer, a monster. Jack had been nothing but a brother to him, a father like he had never had. And how had he repaid him? He’d let him die on a stone floor away from his family and friends. Mac’s last thought before the sedative took hold was

“I failed him….I failed them all”

**Author's Note:**

> A small caveat, all the medical stuff is obviously made up. Apologies for any errors I made.


End file.
